I will not be your first love, but if the best of your stories
by Hamish7
Summary: El no era hippie, pero siempre le habían llamado la atención estos jóvenes, sobre todo cierto rubio que le miraba fijamente. One-Shot


Sherlock no se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo, la verdad más bien lo disfrutaba. Su familia era una de gran renombre en Inglaterra por eso el que él estuviera en ese lugar lo hacía todo más peligroso y excitante. Su hermano siempre lo tuvo a raya y le advirtió que no se alejara de su lado apenas tocaron suelo estadounidense, bien le había advertido que si su madre se daba cuenta que estaba manchando el nombre Holmes bien lo iba a castigar, pero a quién le iba a asustar tal amenaza en los plenos años sesenta y menos aún, ¿Sherlock Holmes asustado por una simple amenaza lanzada por su madre que se hallaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia? No por supuesto que no, menos él que con 17 años le importaba poco lo que las personas opinaran de él, por eso se encontraba ahí, a finales de los años sesenta, escapado de su hermano, en un festival de música rodeado de jóvenes que recientemente se hacían llamar "hippies".

Sherlock no era un hippie, poco le importaba que tipo de conflictos políticos se estuvieran dando en el mundo, pero cuando dicha moda llegó a Inglaterra gritando rebeldía y libertad no pudo aguantarse a seguir dichos jóvenes, su madre le había regañado varias veces cuando se daba cuenta en las actividades en las que el menor de los Holmes se metía, incluso le había castigado para que no saliera de casa pero el rebelde moreno nunca hizo caso a tales castigos, lo que provocó que su madre casi no le dejara asistir con su hermano mayor a la flamante América, pero con un poco de ayuda de su hermano que le había hecho prometer que no se alejara de él en toda la estadía logró convencer a su madre, claro, no cumplió su promesa ya que ahora se encontraba solo en ese festival al que tanto había anhelado ir.

Para Sherlock estar rodeado de "hippies" era lo mejor que le había tocado en la vida, ahí sus gustos no eran criticados como lo hacían en su familia, ahí podía expresarse libremente sin necesidad de ser criticado, ahí era donde más cómodo se sentía, esa era la verdad. Además la música relajante y perfecta que escuchaban estos jóvenes era uno de los mayores deseos culposos del joven moreno, por eso al escuchar a The Youngbloods con su canción Let's get Together en el anfiteatro se dirigió como loco al centro de la masa de gente que bailaba a su propio compás sin importar nada más. Algo incomodó ya que no sabía bailar intentó moverse a lo que según él era lo apropiado, lenta pero armoniosamente alzaba sus manos y las movía en el aire, sus ojos cerrados concentrado en sus movimientos y en la música, relajando así su cuerpo dejándose llevar por la música, sus pies con pasos lentos y delicados deseosos de moverse al compás de la canción, vueltas alrededor de sí mismo daba dejándose llevar en un simple movimiento, su cabeza llena de rizos daba vueltas lentamente dejando a su cabello moverse, su expresión relajada y su sonrisa al sentirse liberado de tantas cosas en ese momento.

Fue justo a la mitad de la canción que abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con otros azules que le miraban fijamente sin apartar la mirada de su ser, el joven rubio dueño de dichos ojos le miraba fija y atentamente a cada movimiento que daba, sus manos subían los ojos azules le seguían, se ocultaba detrás de otro joven y el rubio se inclinaba hacía la misma dirección para no perderle, Sherlock al ver que el rubio metros adelante no lo dejaría de ver pasará lo que pasará decidió cerrar los ojos y seguir moviéndose al compás de la canción. No era que le incomodara la mirada del rubio, para nada, el rubio era atractivo, algo bajo pero con un cuerpo bien tonificado, parecía mayor que él pero con una juventud que marcaba bien su sonrisa, Sherlock era gay, siempre lo había sido, por eso que el rubio lo mirara a él fijamente no hacía más que ponerlo nervioso, solo una persona se había interesado en él en su vida y había sido por el dinero de su familia, por eso que el rubio lo viera de esa manera hacía que pensara que talvez no era a él a quien estaba mirando, a pesar de haber visto que seguía cada movimiento suyo.

Cuando la canción hubo terminado y los músicos bajaban para dar campo al siguiente grupo fue cuando abrió sus ojos y vio que el rubio se había marchado de donde estaba. "Idiota, y tú que pensabas que te estaba mirando" se reprendió mentalmente el moreno; un movimiento lo sacó de su regaño mental cuando fue empujado hacía un lado y caído en brazos de otra persona, con toda la dignidad del mundo levantó su cabeza para ver quién le había agarrado para que no cayera encontrándose con el par de ojos azules conocidos que le miraban anteriormente.

-¿Estás bien?- fue la pregunta que le hizo el rubio que le tenía agarrado

Sherlock estaba sin palabras y con un gran sonrojo inundando su cara al ver al rubio de tan de cerca, asintió y rápidamente se alejó del más bajo con tal de dar la vuelta y salir rápidamente de ahí, fallando en el intento ya que su tobillo no le dejó caminar, al parecer le habían majado el tobillo; el rubio corrió rápidamente en su ayuda ya que el moreno ahora estaba caído en medio de la multitud

-¿Te has hecho daño?- preguntó preocupado ayudando al moreno a levantarse

-Mi tobillo, me duele- dijo con una cara de dolor que alteró al rubio

-Ven, yo te ayudo- dijo extendiendo su mano a la del moreno para pasarla por la cintura de este para ayudarle a caminar

Sherlock estaba mudo, mudo y con un gran sonrojo extendiéndose por su cara

El rubio le ayudo a caminar y lo dirigió hacia una Volkswagen combi aparcada junto a un árbol no muy lejos del anfiteatro, con delicadeza lo subió dentro de ella sentándole sobre un sillón que había sido adaptado a la camioneta, el rubio se dirigió hacia el final del auto y buscó una caja de primeros auxilios, se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el suelo y pidió permiso al moreno para que le dejara ver el tobillo, Sherlock se lo cedió y con mucho cuidado el rubio quitó el zapato, la media y subió el pantalón del moreno hasta la altura de su rodilla, todo ante la atenta mirada del joven moreno que estaba seguro estar sonrojado hasta más no poder, el rubio al ver la cara avergonzada que tenía el moreno no hizo otra más que soltar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que empeoró el sonrojo en el menor. Agarró su pie y examinó la parte que estaba empezando a hincharse y amoratarse, agarró una crema en sus manos y untó un poco en sus dedos para comenzar a aplicarla en el contorno del pie del moreno el cual se agarró del brazo del rubio para que se detuviera ya que el dolor era grande, el rubio agarró su mano y le dio una mirada para ver si podía continuar con su trabajo a lo cual el moreno a regañadientes aceptó, el rubio apretó su mano una vez para después continuar su trabajo, con delicadeza volvió a untar la crema por sobre el tobillo cuidando de no hacerle daño al moreno.

-Me llamo John por cierto- dijo el rubio dirigiendo su mirada hacia la del moreno

-Sherlock, un gusto- dijo sonriéndole forzosamente por el dolor

-Un gusto Sherlock, te saludaría formalmente pero como vez estoy un poco ocupado- dijo sonriéndole de vuelta – ¿Andas acompañado? – preguntó

-Vine solo- dijo el moreno

-No es bueno para alguien tan joven como tú andar solo por aquí- regaño el rubio pero al ver la mirada de culpa en la cara del moreno habló de nuevo – Que bueno que existan personas buenas como yo en estos lares para cuidarte ¿no es así?- dijo sonriéndole al ver la cara de alivio en el moreno

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- dijo curioso el moreno

-Veintiuno. ¿Tú cuantos tienes? ¿16 o 17?- preguntó el rubio

-Diecisiete, tengo diecisiete- dijo un poco desanimado al saber que el rubio le llevaba cuatro años adelante

-Eres un bebé todavía- dijo sonriendo con burla el rubio

-Lamento decepcionarte oh gran rey egipcio familia de los dinosaurios- dijo con claro sarcasmo el moreno sacándole una risa al rubio

-Eres menor todavía oh gran señor del sarcasmo- dijo con burla imitando su voz haciendo sonreír al moreno

-No por mucho tiempo- dijo con un gran tono incitador que no pasó desapercibido para el rubio que le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa en el rostro

Saber quién se movió primero era cosa que solo el destino sabía en esos momentos ya que lo único que sabían era que John estaba encima del moreno dispuesto a saborearle por completo, con un claro frenesí se movían, el rubio atrapaba los labios del menor agarrando su cabello y moviendo sus manos por todo el contorno del moreno mientras el menor se agarraba firmemente de su cuello jalando entre sus dedos en corto cabello rubio que podía llegar a agarrar, el rubio firme y decididamente fue bajando los besos por el cuello y clavícula del meno agarrando de su camisa dispuesto a subirla, metiendo su mano dentro de ella robándole pequeños gemidos al menor y jadeos que rápidamente le estaban subiendo la temperatura, justo estaba por subirle la camisa cuando un golpe en la puerta sacó a ambos de su encimamiento para que dirigieran la mirada hacia tres chicos que les miraban fijamente a ambos.

-John ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó el chico de cabello gris

-Yo creo que es lógico ¿no?- dijo el rubio sin un rastro de vergüenza mientras el moreno se escondía de la mirada de los demás jóvenes

-No, es obvio John, la pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué estás haciendo eso aquí John? ¿En la camioneta?- pregunto la chica de cabello café largo

-No tenía otro lugar Molly, además le estaba curando el tobillo- decía el rubio divertido

-Claro John, tú y tu gran amabilidad, y supongo que el chico también le dolía el cuerpo no es así?- dijo el otro chico un poco más relleno que los otros

-Así es Mike, le dolía el cuerpo, ¿no es así Sherlock?- dijo el rubio mirando divertido hacia el moreno debajo de sí que nunca en su vida había estado más avergonzado. –Ven acá- pidió John alejándose del moreno he indicado que se sentara a su lado, el moreno con toda la dignidad que pudo juntar se levantó y acomodó la camisa para después sentarse a la par del rubio que le abrazó por la cintura con un brazo aumentando su sonrojo.

-¡Pero serás idiota John! ¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso con él! ¿No vez que es muy joven?- casi grito el de cabello gris

-Sí, es joven, pero apuesto a que besa mejor que tu Greg- dijo el rubio apretando su agarre

-No tienes remedio John. ¿Cómo te llamas oye? Pregunto greg

-Sherlock- dijo el menor

-Sherlock ¿tus padres saben que estas aquí?- pregunto Molly

-No están en este país, vine con mi hermano a América- dijo algo tímido

-¿Tu hermano?- preguntó dudoso greg viendo como el menor asentía – Sherlock ¿Cuál es tu apellido? – pregunto con miedo que no pasó desapercibido por nadie

-Holmes, él es apellido Holmes mi querido Greg- se escuchó una voz de la nada proveniente de un pelirrojo que apareció detrás de Greg – Hola Sherlock, ¿disfrutando del festival?- preguntó viendo a su hermano

-Microft, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con miedo

-En una exposición, ¿no vez? – dijo divertido el pelirrojo

-¿A esto venías a América? ¿Y no me dijiste nada?- dijo el moreno olvidando el miedo y dispuesto a levantarse para matar a su hermano, claro, fue detenido por el rubio antes de que se levantara

-Creo que es un poco obvio, Madre no me iba a dejar venir a EEUU si sabía que a lo que venía era a ver a mi novio en este festival Sherlock- dijo como si nada

-Entonces era de él de quien tanto hablabas- dijo John mirando a Greg

-John, Molly, Mike, él es Microft, mi novio- presentó el de cabello gris a los demás ante la atenta mirada perpleja de Sherlock

-Mucho gusto a todos, ahora si me permiten tengo que llevarme a mi hermano de aquí- dijo el pelirrojo con intención de sacar a Sherlock de la camioneta

-Tu no me toques Microft, bien sabías que quería venir aquí y ¿aún así pensabas dejarme en el hotel mientras te tirabas a tu novio?, ni pienses que me sacarás de aquí- dijo Sherlock con tono fingido que alerto al rubio

-Joven John, sería tan amable de darme a mi hermano, por favor- pidió el mayor de los Holmes al rubio

-Yo creo que otro día mejor- dijo el rubio cerrando la puerta de la camioneta con seguro mientras sacaba las llaves del auto para encenderlo y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, mientras los gritos de sus amigos se escuchaban detrás de la camioneta. –¿Estás bien?- preguntó el rubio por el espejo hacia el moreno.

Sherlock aún en estado de Shock asintió y se movió a como pudo hacia el asiento de copiloto

-¿Hacia dónde me llevas?- preguntó mirándolo fijamente

-A terminar lo que empezamos- dijo volteando a mirarle con una sonrisa pícara que contagió al moreno.

Definitivamente amaba a los Hippies.


End file.
